beast_and_monster_associationfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Comet's OC Page/@comment-30831156-20180410041858
If it's sad story time--it's time for Teacup's ending. It's long. It had been weeks. For whatever reason, Teacup had grown distant. She stopped caring for herself. While the others began to avoid her, the otter creation hid a smile. Her plan was working. No one noticed that her room was slowly growing empty. After she distanced herself, no one cared where she disappeared to every night. No one saw the tired look in her eyes from days without sleep as she prepared, as they all prepared. When she walked through a kitchen, happy and filled with laughter and chit-chat, without even a glance, she knew it was the day. Her room was bare, without a trace. Not even a scent trail was left in the house anymore . She strolled with happiness to the dragons, and cleared her throat to adjust her speech. One stepped forward as she asked for a ride, to somewhere deep in Russia. It'd still be a distance away from the destination--she didn't want the dragon to allow others to trace her. She chuckled to herself as she waved the dragon off. ''Wish I could thank them for teaching me to speak that... But I can't see them anymore. ''With a smile, she continued her walk. A lack of emotion, though fake, had turned her temperature cold. She wouldn't even leave a heat trail. She traced the broken glass entrance, hardly reacting as she sliced her paw on the edge. ''Glad I prepared. This is nothing compared to what comes next. ''She dragged rocks to block it, scooping snow over before diving in herself, cutting out any outside light. Sliding down into the building, she looked around with another smile. All life was cleared... Or so it seemed. Lights of many colors filled the room she was headed to, glowing out into the halls. When she entered, heads turned, and the glowing of their eyes dulled. A line of very similar otters stood before her now, each wearing Teacup's famous grey sweater, instead of their usual attire. Even those normally aggressive or passive, emotional or emotionless, now wore a large, sad grin. She returned the smile, opening her arms as they crowded in for a group hug. She nuzzled each, thanking them individually. "Jester, you gave me all the emotions I needed... Ram, you gave me the strength to protect those I cared about... Tea Time, you held me away from my friends and family when I was lost... Drainage, you reminded me to love..." Tears formed and fell with every other form, until she was sobbing. Even Ram was clinging to her, in tears. She shook her head and gave a last sniff, stepping away from the others. She looked across them, forcing a calm look and voice, but everyone knew she was breaking. They could feel it. "Thank you, all of you. You all gave me exactly what I needed to stay and live and love... But now it's time to say goodbye. They don't need us. Our plan worked out, and now no one will need to remember the lab incident ever again." She dipped her head to everyone, and they returned it, then turned her back to them. She tipped her head down to meet a trail of liquid. Her eyes grazed over the trail, and to a container, tossed aside after it was emptied. ''Lighter fluid. Guess they did it right. It should be everywhere by now. ''Igniting her tail tip, she slipped it towards the liquid. When it exploded into flames, the forms dragged her to the center. They looked to eachother, stepping backwards into the spreading fire, and letting themselves be engulfed. As each died out, Teacup could feel parts of herself leaving. She muttered a seperate name to each important form. "Fluffy. Sock. Comet. Frosting. Erin. Flood.. Cracker..." In the end, she was all alone. No more forms, no more names. As her own flames lapped at her paws, crawled painfully up her skin, and slowly swallowed her up, she chuckled her last words. "I guess, with all the others, I've never been myself. It feels rather strange... I like it."